Too Close for Comfort?
by Cheating Death
Summary: Out of all days, why did today have to be the one day that Hinata had to take the damn train? Between the overcrowded train cars, the creepy middle-aged man staring at her, and the hot guy she's unintentionally squished up against, it's definitely going to be an interesting ride. Rated M for swearing and suggestive humor.


**Hey, it's me again! I know what you're thinking... "This bitch is still alive!?" Of course, a little something like a locked closet wasn't enough to stop me! Anyway, this wasn't the original 'bloody, gory' one-shot I was going to post, because I'm still editing a few last details. But whatever, this one was fun to write, even though it's not the greatest and whatnot. **

**Too Close for Comfort?**

Hinata waited patiently on the platform, glancing down at her cell phone every now and again to check the time. The train would be arriving any minute now, and judging by just how crowded the area was, she could already tell that the train would probably be packed. That wasn't much of a surprise, however, considering that it was rush hour. It had been quite awhile since the twenty year-old had actually taken the train, as she normally drove herself wherever she needed to go. However, with her car in the shop until tomorrow morning, she hadn't really had any other options but to take the train. Cabs were expensive and most of the drivers were drunk or high off of something, or just plain creepy. She didn't feel comfortable borrowing a car from any of her friends, nor did she want to be a bother by asking for a ride. So in the end, taking the train had been the best option.

The young woman heard the sound of the train approaching and tucked her phone into her purse before slinging it over her shoulder. After a particularly long day of work, all she wanted to do was get home and lie down. The ride itself should only take about fifteen minutes or so, and then it was only a ten minute walk to her apartment from the station. So she would be home in about a half hour, which wasn't all that bad.

When the train finally came to a halt and opened its doors, Hinata was one of the first to board. Just as she had guessed, it appeared that all of the seats had been taken already, and there were already people standing. With a sigh, she made her way into one of the train compartments, moving quickly to avoid getting knocked over by the other passengers who seemed to be moving forward in a wave.

Hinata headed towards the back and saw that there were three people standing up. She made her way down, knowing that she would have to stand near one of them. The first guy all the way to the right was middle aged and balding, and seemed to be sniffing his fingers in a strange manner. He looked up at her and gave her a seedy grin that freaked her out. It didn't help that his front door was open, and she made a mental note to steer clear of him.

The guy next to him was extremely overweight and kept dabbing his sweaty forehead with a piece of cloth. His clothes were stained with dirt and other questionable smears. He scratched at his ass with one hand while simultaneously blotting his sweaty face with the other. His body gave off a pungent odor that was rather unpleasant, and discolored sweat stains were visible under the arms of his white shirt. Hinata tried not to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

The man all the way to the left seemed to be the best choice, as he wasn't filthy or look like a pedophile. That guy appeared to be in his mid-twenties, and was pretty handsome in Hinata's opinion. His silver hair was slicked back away from his face, though she couldn't see his eye color since he was looking down at his Ipod. He was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt that had a black circle with an upside down triangle inside of it. Hinata recognized it as a trademark from a metal band that she had heard of, The Akatsuki. The young man wore a leather jacket over the shirt, and he had a chain hanging from one of his belt loops that attached to the wallet in his back pocket. He was tall and well-built, and as Hinata was pushed forward, she made the decision to veer into his direction. With all of the other passengers piling in, she was forced almost right into him, and she gave him an apologetic smile when he noticed her press up against him.

"Sorry," Hinata murmured, blushing lightly as she attempted to give him more space. No such luck as the crowd of passengers filled the aisle completely, pushing her into him even more.

Hidan smirked and looked down at her with interest, pulling his earbuds out as he turned off his Ipod. He slipped them into his pocket, and the train began to slowly move forward as it left the station. Although it was that busy time of day, it was still unusual for the train to be filled to the capacity that it was currently at. There was hardly any room to move at all. Normally, Hidan would be irritated to have people standing that close to him, but he did not mind it at all this time. The girl who'd been pushed into him was gorgeous, with waist-length indigo hair and pale moonlight eyes that peered up at him shyly. Her skin was fair and smooth, almost like porcelain, and her lips were a soft rosy pink. She was petite, though the twin mounds on her chest were quite large, at least Double D's, he figured. The girl was dressed in some type of business attire, with a silky light purple button-up shirt and a black pencil skirt that went down to her knees. Her clothes hugged her toned body in all the right places, and the black pumps she wore gave her short stature just a little more height.

As the train rumbled forward jerkily, the other passengers mumbled about how the train was too damn crowded. One in particular swayed right into Hinata as they hit a bump of some sort on the tracks, sending her into Hidan's hard body even more. From his angle, the silver-haired male had a perfect view of her cleavage, though the girl didn't seem to notice right away.

"Sorry," she apologized a second time, attempting and failing to give him more room.

"Not your fault," he replied, not bothered by their current position.

"I know, but still..." Hinata shifted, feeling her breasts pushing up against the young man. _This is so embarrassing_, she thought to herself miserably.

Hidan, on the other hand, enjoyed the soft peaks pressed into his torso. He was a_lmost_ tempted to reach down to grab them just to see how firm they were. However, he was in no mood to have security called on him or getting kicked off the damn train. If that happened, then it would make life more difficult to go get his car from the friend he had lent it to. Still, he could tell that he had picked the right day to ride the train. Hot girl against him? Score in his book.

"You people need to move the fuck over," a businessman in the middle of the aisle angrily complained.

"We can't, asshole," a woman next to him retorted dryly. "There's nowhere to move."

He snorted. "Bullshit" With a rude push, he caused the other passengers to sway, causing almost a domino effect without anyone actually falling over.

However, the wave of people inadvertently caused Hinata to get slammed into Hidan even more, her face buried in his chest. She was stuck like that for a few seconds before the person whom had crashed into her had straightened himself again with a mumbled 'sorry'.

"What's the big idea, you fucking moron?" Another man bitched at the guy who had caused it. "If you don't like how crowded it is, then don't take the fucking train next time. It_ is_ rush hour, dumbass."

As he and some of the other patrons continued to bicker with the man, Hinata finally managed to pull back away from Hidan ever-so-slightly. Her face was red with humiliation, and she tried desperately to give him more room. Yet another bump sent her right into him again, a soft squeak escaping her.

"You alright?" Hidan put his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her with amusement.

Hinata nodded meekly, her heart pounding in her chest. What the hell was poking into her leg? _Must be his cell phone_, she thought absently as she shifted slightly. Hidan swore under his breath, all too aware of his imminent hard-on. Typical guy problems, and it wasn't like he could help it. It wasn't every day that he had a hot girl pressed up against him with a perfect view of her tits. Way fucking better than being near that fat smelly guy or the creepy guy who looked as though he had been featured on one of those Dateline specials about sex offenders. _Probably has a fucking van that says 'Free Candy' on it_, Hidan thought to himself.

The train continued its shaky route, coming up to a tunnel. It sped forward and entered the tunnel, drastically dimming everything momentarily. Hidan reluctantly released his hold on Hinata, as he figured that she would probably call security on him if he didn't.

"Move over already," the same obnoxious man from earlier growled, rudely squeezing himself through towards the back of the train. "I swear, you people are fucking idiots!"

"Knock it off, douchebag," another patron hissed, visibly annoyed as he pushed passed her.

"Hey, stop swearing," a seated middle-aged woman snapped. "I have my kids with me, and they don't need to hear that kind of language."

The businessman rolled his eyes. "Fuck them. If you don't want your brats to hear people swearing, then you probably shouldn't be bringing them out in public in the first place."

"What did you just say?" The woman's husband growled, getting up from his seat. "Don't talk to my wife like that, and don't insult my kids. If you don't know how to act like a civilized human being, then maybe_ you_ shouldn't be going out in public."

"What did you just say to me, Fuckface?"

As they continued their bickering across the other uncomfortable passengers, Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes. "I swear, can't people ride a fucking train anymore without a bunch of assholes getting into a stupid argument? I expect this type of fucking behavior on a damn bus, but not on a fucking train," he muttered.

Hinata nodded silently in agreement. She was getting nervous about a fight breaking out in the middle of the train ride. Why did today of all days, the one and only day she had taken the train, have to be the day where it looked as though a brawl might start? Just her luck. It didn't help that there was nowhere to move as she was pressed into Hidan even more.

"Hey, would you two shut the fuck up already? You're both just looking like a couple of idiots," Hidan called over to the arguing men.

The woman's husband scowled, but sank back down to his seat without a word. However, the rude man who had started it all glared over at the silver-haired male.

"Mind your own fucking business," he snapped.

Hidan narrowed his violet eyes. "Make me, Dickhead."

"What did you just say to me?" The businessman continued to push his way through.

Hinata glanced up at Hidan nervously, afraid that a fight would, indeed, break out. Just great.

"What, are you fucking deaf or something?" Hidan sneered. "You're two seconds away from getting your ass thrown off the fucking train. And I won't even wait for it to stop."

"You piece of shit!" The man had managed to make his way over to him, stopping right in front of Hinata.

Hinata turned to the angry passenger, trying to muster up the courage to tell him off. "Sir, you need to calm down. You're being unreason-"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He obnoxiously cut her off before suddenly receiving a punch in the face, which sent him back into the crowd.

There were a few startled yelps from the other passengers, and the man sent a hateful glare to Hidan as he regained his balance. Hidan responded with his own challenging expression, daring the man to try anything else. However, the passenger simply muttered a few obscenities under his breath and pushed his way back towards the front of the train compartment.

"Fucking prick," Hidan grumbled. "If there had been more room, I would've kicked his ass. It's one thing to talk to me like that, but to snap at a pretty girl? Fuck that."

Hinata blushed again at the comment. "Um, well...thank you..."

"No need to thank me. I just did what everyone else on this fucking train wanted to do," he replied with a smirk.

The rest of the train ride continued without anymore interruptions, and it eventually found its way out of the tunnel. However, the slight turbulence continued every so often, repeatedly squishing Hinata up against the older male as the passengers swayed into her. The poke from earlier was even more noticeable than before and Hinata shifted slightly to move away. Finding it impossible, she simply gave up and just dealt with it, wondering if it really was his cell phone. Maybe it was his Ipod? No, he'd put it in his other pocket.

Hidan was all to aware of his excitement, and cursed his body for making it obvious. With his luck, he'd definitely get slapped with a sexual harassment case or something. Maybe the girl didn't notice? By the way that she was shifting, it was clear that she had, in fact, noticed all to well.

_Motherfucker,_ he thought to himself, catching another glance down her shirt. _This is fucking awesome but fucking sucks_ _at the same time._

Hinata happened to look over and noticed the creepy guy staring at her intently, his gaze searing. He stuck out his tongue and began to make obscene gestures with both that and his hands, disturbing her greatly. She inadvertently moved closer to Hidan, if it was even possible. Hidan noticed her discomfort and glanced over to the see the creep doing something weird with his mouth. Almost like he was sucking on a popscicle. Now he was even more convinced that the guy had a van that said 'Free Candy' on the side of it.

"Dickhead," he muttered, making the choice the wrap his arms around Hinata.

She looked up at him in surprise, a blush staining her pretty face. He was wearing some type of cologne, an intoxicating musky scent that nearly made her swoon. _Okay, calm yourself... But, that's really nice..._

"Just go with it," Hidan said to her in a hushed voice.

Adding to the charade, Hinata held onto him and pressed her cheek up against his chest. It wasn't her nature to go around and hug a complete stranger, but it was better than watching the sketchy guy act out a solo performance of a soft-core porn.

Hidan glowered threateningly at the guy, an expression on his face that almost dared the guy to keep it up. He smirked when the creep stopped what he was doing, instead choosing to look out the window instead.

"Yeah, I fucking thought so," the silver-haired male muttered, releasing Hinata. "Sorry, but I figured that he was weirding you out."

"Just a little," she replied with a nervous laugh. "Thanks for that."

He flashed her a flirtatious smile. "Any time."

She nodded, her face turning even redder. The rest of the train ride continued without any further problems, and they pulled into the station that was Hinata's stop.

"Thank you again for that," she said to him in a soft voice. "I, um... I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll bump into each other at some point," Hidan told her.

Hinata flashed him a smile and hurried off the train, now having plenty of room since several other passengers got off as well. That was definitely the weirdest freaking train ride she'd ever been on, but not necessarily the worst. She secretly hoped that she might run into that nice young man again, whoever he was.

Hidan watched as she passed by his window, and he was suddenly furious at himself for not asking for her number. _Oh, wait. If you had_ _pulled out your fucking phone, then she really would've known that that wasn't what had been poking into her. But still, how the fuck am I going to find her now?_

It was then that he noticed a bag on the floor, and he reached down to retrieve it. It took him a moment to realize that it belonged to that girl, whose name he hadn't even caught. As the train began to move again, he opened up the side pouch and pulled out a small girly-looking wallet that was a light pink color. Her ID was inside, as well as some money and a variation of plastic cards.

_Hyuuga Hinata_, he read from her license, a smirk forming on his lips. _I guess I'll just have to drop this off to you in person. Heh, fucking works for me._

**Okay, that's it for this story. I got this idea the other week while riding in an overcrowded train and listening to some guy being an asshole. I was not pressed up against an attractive stranger, though. I was next to an obese woman who had several bags of Hostess snacks and cat food with her... **

**My newest multi-chapter is coming out tomorrow. I started on one story, but then got an idea and started working on another. So I'll start one but then post the other one the following week and go from there. **


End file.
